<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deus perdoará. Eu não. by CaoPeiPei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599130">Deus perdoará. Eu não.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaoPeiPei/pseuds/CaoPeiPei'>CaoPeiPei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fandom (Anthropomorphic), Geography (Anthropomorphic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:47:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaoPeiPei/pseuds/CaoPeiPei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>- E então nosso deus ...</p><p>- Chega. Não quero mais ouvir isso. Deus não existe. Existe apenas Muhammad. Tudo o resto é ficção.</p><p>- Como sempre, - murmurou Grécia, consternado, fechando a Bíblia.</p><p>- Não consigo me acostumar. Deus é. Não discuta.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Greece/Turkey</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Deus perdoará. Eu não.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Peço desculpas desde cedo sobre as citações do Alcorão e da bíblia, eu não sou uma pessoa religiosa e não sei se citei certo. Se tiver alguém que entenda por favor deixe nos comentários.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- E então nosso deus ...</p><p>- Chega. Não quero mais ouvir isso. Deus não existe. Existe apenas Muhammad. Tudo o resto é ficção.</p><p>- Como sempre, - murmurou Grécia, consternado, fechando a Bíblia.</p><p>- Não consigo me acostumar. Deus é. Não discuta.</p><p>- Cale a boca, ouviu? - disse se levantando de uma cadeira com raiva de Turquia. Ele não ouvirá bobagens sobre Deus, e deixará todos rolarem na floresta se alguém não gostar de algo. Ele disse isso. Assim será. E ele não se importa, mesmo que seu parceiro o abandone por causa disso. Ele não contestará suas crenças.</p><p>- Isso não é um relacionamento, mas algum tipo de pesadelo! Eu existo em sua vida em princípio?! Quanto você pode me tratar assim?! - Um golpe forte e uma sensação de queimação na área da bochecha. As lágrimas começam a cair sozinhas. Então não é justo. Grécia, no entanto, nem teve tempo de dizer uma palavra, pois foi arrastado em uma direção desconhecida.</p><p>- Agora você vai descobrir o que eu penso sobre isso! Espero que as <em>linhas do Alcorão </em>você ouça com atenção! Você não sabe o que tudo isso pode resultar para você! - Grécia tentou se libertar. Não, ele não ira ouvir. Nunca, nunca! Mesmo se ele o acertar novamente, ou piorarem.</p><p>- Não! Não force! - o grego diminuiu a velocidade com tudo o que pôde - com os pés, tentando escapar das garras do turco. Mas tudo o que recebeu em resposta foi uma curva acentuada do turco e um soco no peito. Ele imediatamente agarrou as mãos na área do diafragma, onde foi atingido. Os joelhos cederam, forçando-os a relaxar e cair no chão. O própria Turquia deixou em algum lugar, deixando Grécia sozinho consigo mesmo. Terrível e repugnante, o Alcorão aconselha a atingir todos os infratores no peito?</p><p>- Bem, desde que você se acalmou, vamos ler ... - disse suave e, mesmo com uma voz sarcástica, veio o turco. Ele colocou o Alcorão na frente do grego e sentou-se. - Surah 24, Luz, 35a ayah: "Allah é a Luz do céu e da terra. Sua luz na alma de um crente é como um nicho em que há uma lâmpada. A lâmpada é envolta em vidro e o vidro é como uma estrela de pérola. É aceso pelos abençoados oliveira, que não é iluminada pelo sol apenas do leste ou do oeste. Seu óleo está pronto para brilhar mesmo sem tocar no fogo. Uma luz em cima da outra! Deus dirige à Sua luz quem Ele deseja. Deus traz parábolas às pessoas, e Deus sabe de tudo. . " - com expressão e incrível imersão, lia o turco com inspiração. Grécia esperava que a lâmpada caia magicamente e incendiasse toda a casa, onde está na esperança de desencorajar Turquia de ler esse absurdo total. Esperando em segredo, é claro. - Oh, Sura 2, 255 versos também é muito importante para você! É este ayah, de acordo com Muhammad, que vem primeiro no Alcorão. Agora, ouça: "Allah não é divindade, exceto Ele, o Vivo, o Todo-Poderoso. Eles não são possuídos pelo sono. Ele possui o que há no céu e o que há na terra. Quem intercederá diante dele sem a sua permissão? Ele conhece o futuro e o passado deles. Eles compreendem, a partir de Seu conhecimento, apenas o que Ele deseja. Seu trono abrange o céu e a terra, e não incomoda Sua proteção deles. Ele é o Grande, Exaltado." - O grego estava cansado de tudo isso. Então ele se levantou e foi atrás da Bíblia esquecida na sala. Quando ele voltou, bateu na cabeça do turco com a Bíblia, sentou-se, bateu no Alcorão e disse:</p><p>- Agora me escute.</p><p>- Eu não terminei então. Então: "Havia um homem na terra de Uz, que se chama Jó; e este homem era irrepreensível, formoso e temente a Deus, e se afastou do mal. E ele teve sete filhos e três filhas. Sua propriedade era: sete mil pequenos animais, três mil camelos, quinhentos pares de bois, quinhentos burros e muitos servos, e esse homem era mais famoso que todos os filhos do Oriente ... " - Um Turquia enfurecido imediatamente pegou a Bíblia de Grécia e acenou para acertar corretamente o grego e desencorajá-lo de fazer esse absurdo, mas é melhor ouvir Muhammad e seus conselhos, histórias e profetas. No entanto, Grécia perdeu a paciência. Ele agarrou Turquia pelos ombros e se apoiou nele com todas as suas forças. O turco não estava pronto para isso, então caiu, tendo atingido, com a cabeça contra a parede ao lado da qual estavam sentados. Ele involuntariamente uivou de uma dor aguda na parte de trás da cabeça. Fluxos de sangue escorriam pela parede, manchando-o de escarlate. Grécia não estava com medo disso, mas, pelo contrário, aumentou sua coragem de fazer algo mais. O grego pegou o Alcorão: - Bem, isso é o suficiente para mim!</p><p>- Abaixe! - sibilou Turquia, tentando pegar seu "precioso" dos dedos tenazes de seu parceiro. Havia um mau pressentimento sobre isso. Muito. - Assista e chore! - disse o grego, começando a arrancar páginas do livro sagrado. Esta foi a última gota. O turco deu um tapa no segundo, um forte tapa na cara enquanto tentava pegar o Alcorão. Ele fez isso. E enquanto o grego se afastava da consciência de tudo o que acontecia e do que estava acontecendo, Turquia dava um segundo tapa na cara, mas pelo Alcorão. De qualquer forma, ele já estava dividido, e não havia utilidade dele. A propósito, não foi inferior em força ao primeiro tapa na cara. - Sua puta, eu vou quebrar sua mandíbula! O que você fez ?!</p><p>- Experimente! - gritou freneticamente, tentando desafiar seu parceiro. Em vão, ele fez isso, pois Turquia mantinha suas promessas. <em>Normalmente. O</em> turco se agarrou aos ombros de Grécia e beijou-o, puxando-o para ele. No entanto, nem tudo era tão róseo, e esse beijo não era de modo algum gentil. Turquia mordeu tudo o que conseguiu alcançar com os dentes: língua, lábios, sem deixar de cravar as unhas na pele do grego. Logo, ele começou a arranhar os ombros do segundo e arranhou muito dolorosamente. Grécia era muito difícil de suportar, mas assim que um som veio dele, o turco o arranhou ainda mais. Chegou ao sangue mais rápido do que deveria.</p><p>Finalmente, Turquia se separou de Grécia para respirar fundo. O grego se aproveitou disso e, aproveitando o Alcorão já esquecido, com toda sua força acertou seu parceiro na cabeça. O sofredor Turquia e sua pobre cabeça pensavam que ele teria uma concussão agora. Infelizmente, ou felizmente, isso não aconteceu, mas Grécia não se distraiu. Ele continuou a greve, enquanto dizia: - Por tudo de ruim! - Um moralista acordou bruscamente em Turquia e miraculosamente conseguiu agarrar a mão de Grécia.</p><p>- Espera! A Bíblia, ao que parece, diz que você não pode ofender seu próximo! Deus te castigará! Você é muçulmano, que deus é você ?!</p><p>Dificilmente pronunciou o grego - eu sou cristão! Deus me perdoará!</p><p>- Você realmente montou sua cabeça ?!</p><p>- Agradeça a si mesmo! Você é um monstro!</p><p>- Filho?! Grécia?! O que está acontecendo aqui ?! - Ambos se voltaram para o som. O Império Otomano chegou em casa. Claro, o que ele viu foi muito intrigante: um estava sangrando caído no chão com a cabeça encostada na parede, o outro estava sentado nele, sua camiseta manchada de sangue, segurando o Alcorão em suas mãos na cabeça de um turco e em algum lugar do lado a Bíblia.</p><p>- Nada mal, nada mal.</p><p>- Pai, eu vou explicar tudo ...</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p> </p><p>O Império Otomano com seu filho e Grécia estavam na cozinha. Grécia e Turquia estavam sentados à mesa, ocasionalmente se olhando. O turco bebeu chá, agarrando pequenos cupcakes, que seu pai comprou e trouxe. O grego, no entanto, não entrou em sua garganta nem um pedaço, e isso o incomodou um pouco.</p><p>- Como vocês dois tolos, - começou o Império Otomano, parado perto das mesas da cozinha, fazendo chá para si, - conseguiram lutar por causa de religião? Vocês precisam aprender a respeitar os valores morais um do outro, principalmente porque já estão juntos.</p><p>- Às vezes me parece que não estamos juntos por vontade própria ..., - o grego disse sarcasticamente, olhando para Turquia, que havia saído de seu chá apenas para olhar para Grécia como se estivesse pronto para rasgá-lo em pequenos pedaços bem ali e agora. Embora por que é "como se"? Ele já teria feito isso e antes que o grego pudesse terminar esta proposta. E ele o informou sobre seu desejo, começando a apertar o cabo da caneca como se o líquido agora fluísse dela.</p><p>- Se esse relacionamento lhes causam tantos problemas, por que não apenas ... Termina.?</p><p>- Sim, você é um psicólogo de família, foda-se ...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Obrigado por ler, espero que tenham gostado. Sobre o tema, nada mais é que um simples assunto que ocorre no mundo atual</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>